finalfantasyxiiconstelleoftranscendencesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rend Sheffield
"Watch out, everything is not what it seems" —Rend's 'famous' copycat Intro Rend Sheffield or usually describe as Uncle Rend by Filo and Kytes , is a main character in Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence. He roles as a guardian and a foster father to Marryl. Reffered as the 'Nameless' and the 'Jinxed Bound' Apppearance and Personality "Not everything can be okay, okay?" —Rend trying to be sarcastic with Archadd Rend being a mysterious quiet yet bashful father, is quite a free-spirited man with the age of 30s. His hair grey, yet close to black and is sweep to the back. He has a large scarf around his neck, weas a grey sleeveless shirt. He wears an obsidian A-shirt with vertical thin black stripes covering nearly to his hips, and a pair of long brown trousers. He wears some straps of harness just by his pelvic and thighs. And he wears a pair of long leather boots. Although being a 35 years old man, Rend is very close with her daughter, Marryl and being a single father, he has been a bashful person with her around. Although he is describe to have grey or silver eyes, he doesn't have an eye problem. it is because of his metamorphosis for being a Morpher. When described as a wolf, his eyes are both translucent-silver, and his fur are practically grey than according to his hume-form hair color. Story Background Rend was originally a Morpher back in the days when Morphers are reclusive jobs. Now, Morphers are baned by the laws of Archadian Empire. Rend and the Morphers had to leave their indigenous homes and have to scatter around Ivalice as nomads. He met Ishawlia in his travel, and made the Disgijjn pact with her so he can lives longer with him waiting to aging with her simultaneously. Ishawlia got married with her true love, Rend's pact has been broken, and now his age has stuck. Ishawlia leaves Marryl in Rend's care until she can leaves them both her personal message. Guardian Rend has been Marryl's guardian for 11 years. He had forgotten that Marryl had been 1 year old when Ishawlia gave her to him. So, chronologically Marryl is actually twelve than eleven. He had to live alongside Marryl pretending that he is Marryl's biological father. He even toss aside his original sourness and become more open with people, especially her foster daughter. As a guardian, Rend also taught Marryl the ways of defensive arts. Since both of them are freelancers now. Earliest History Rend lives alongside his rowdy older brother Regre at the Bleke's Camp of the total five encampments of the Morpher nomads. Both Regre and him had always been close, but Regre had to let Rend follow Ishawlia when they made the pact. Regre was slightly bitter that time, so Rend made a promise to him, "Keep those tears until I get back, I won't age until then". Regre was blushing and mad, so he screams at Rend for being an idiot and inconsiderate. Equipments and Stat Rend's initial job is Aura Pugilist, a much advance and greater version of a Fighter. It is also a hybrid of both Fighter and Master Monk. His Strength growth is the by highest among all characters, along and par with Regre. His Vitality stat is the second highest, making it formidable using him in front lines. He has the third highest Base growth among all male characters. Rend practically joins the party after Marryl had arrived at Bhujerba. He starts out at level he's previously leveled up alongside, but not in a party with Marryl. Before that, he starts out the adventure at level 9, and possibly be at level 20 when joins the party. He has 300 LP, since the time following Marryl around didn't get him to open the licenses at his License Board, he's 300 LP is added with the LP he ever earned. Rend will leaves the party and also Marryl after the first event at Bhujerba, and will join again after the Marryl had come to Balfonheim. His level will be Marryl's current level +3 and has 437 LP added with the average of all characters' current LP by 50% additional. Rend will initially joins the party with most Hand-to-hand Bludgeoning weapon such as Knuckles and Gloves. His starting licenses are; "Gloves 1", "Gloves 2", "Knuckles 1", "Knuckles 2", "Templar's Knuckles", "Light Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 2", "Addle", "First Aid" and "Poach". Rend's Melee weapon's high Focus and good Base makes his Knuckles and Gloves damages almost ignores Damage Indifference, so he can always dish out heavier damage with every combo hits. Upgrading Rend's "Vital Force" in his Aura Pugilist Augments will makes his HP recovery increases dramatically. This greatly helps since Rend has a high HP growth. Future Voice Actor Rend will be voiced by either Johnny Yong Bosch or Christopher Lee if possible. Rend's Theme: Last Climax Rend's theme is a lonely sounded but with the passion with willpower music. It yet symmbolizes the end isn't the last thing to see, but the climax is what rule the ending. It mostly consist of the sound of bass guitar, harmonica and saxophone. It is played in the story when Rend is telling Marryl the horrible truth about her life and when Marryl cries knowing her mother actually finally has died. Originally pre-edited from Etymology *Rend's last name being Sheffield is actually derives from the 'German Sheppard' dog, or Alsatian. Then has been overwrite as 'Sheffield' instead. Trivia *When Rend permanently changed to his wolf form, you'll get the 'Morphosisor' title rank. *Among other male characters, Rend is the only one that his portrait image permanently change after Chapter XIII. *Rend has the most character Chain-In in Quickening variations. making him the easiest to make combos and lesser MP usage in quickenings. Accept that his character Chain-In for his second and third quickening actually has one character for each. For the fact that Fez and Remydie are only temporary characters. *When used as a wolf, Rend will leap than jump unlike other characters. *Unlike other male characters, Rend is the only one with Both Hands Laterality *Rend is the tallest character among other characters, next to him is Lyurnie Category:Hume Category:Morpher Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Pugilist Category:Freelancer